Solid City Revolution
by Yukatana
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Szenen aus dem Leben einer Reisenden, welche nach Tokyo kommt. Sie und ihr Team kommen um den schlimmsten Krieg der Zukunft zu verhindern "Ich bin wahrhaft kein Freund der Menschen hier, sie haben ihre Selbstbestimmung gänzlich an ihr so kostbares GPD abgegeben. Sogar die Ghoule haben vergessen, dass sie mehr als nur die Ermittler fürchten sollten." ProGhoul/Leben
1. Jabberwock - Entsetzen

Solid City Revolution

Jabberwock - Entsetzen

Tod. Das ist der einige Status, der die Bosse interessiert. "Ist der Kurier tot? Nein? wieso ist er dann zu spät?" - "Wie ist der Status der Operation? Sind die Männer gefallen? Können wir die Station nicht mehr halten?" - "Wie viele Gefallene? Wie viele frische Soldaten müssen wir ausschicken?"

Es ist wiederlich, wenn du realisierst, dass du auch so denkst. Der Moment in dem du nicht mehr zuerst nach Verwundeten fragst, sondern erst nach Gefallenen. Dieser Moment existiert nicht. Es gibt nur diese eine Millisekunde der Realisation. Wenn du für einen Wimpernschlag zu geschockt bist um zu fühlen und dann genauso kurz dich selbst verachtest; Und dann kommt der schlimmste Teil.

Die Klarheit, dass du nicht zögern kannst. Die Klarheit, dass du die Antwort auf die Zahl der Toten brauchst, vor allem anderen, dass du nicht mehr zurück kannst - darfst - trotz dieser fürchterlichen Erkenntnis. Du musst so arbeiten um effektiv zu sein. (Um zu hoffen, dass die nächste Anzahl der Todesopfer geringer ist) Der erste Status den du erfragst ist der Tod.

Soldat in einer Lage wie unserer zu sein ist schwierig, Kommandeur zu sein ist nahezu unmöglich, aber ist nicht grade das worin wir uns spezialisert haben?


	2. Raubvogel - Erste Begegnung

Raubvogel - Erste Begegnung

In dieser dunklen Straße Tokyos, ich hätte in diesem Moment geschworen, dass es die dunkelste in der ganzen Stadt war, im Nachhinein war es nur eine schlecht einzusehende Straße irgentwo im 3. Bezirk. Sie kamen zu dritt, es waren keine Ghoule, lediglich menschliche Gauner. Einer hielt einen Baseballschläger, die anderen beiden kleine Taschenmesser. Der mit dem Schläger schrie:"Tasche her" Da trat ein anderer vor und lachte:" Auch die Klamotten, das sieht vielversprechend aus! Lass uns nachsehen ob du auch häst was du versprichst!"

Keine großen Redner, keine großen Verbrecher. Nur kleine armselige Maden sich durch das Fleisch fressende Asfresser, sich in verkommenden Städten tummeld.

Ich stellte meine Tasche ab und wollte schon mein Messer ziehen als ich etwas hörte. Es war nur ein Rascheln, wie Wind in zu viel Kleidung, doch es kam eindeutig von oben.

Ich erhob meine Stimme, vielleicht war da jemand, der die Polizei rufen konnte. ‚Ich habe keine Lust im Dunkeln in dieser ghoulverseuchten Stadt auf einen Krankenwagen zu warten' . Also wurde ich lauter als es normalerweise ratsam ist:" Mit diesen billigmetall Zahnstochern wollt ihr mir also Angst machen? OK, ich spreche euch den Baseballschläger zu, aber ich bezweifele stark, dass du damit umzugehen weißt." Es hatte den zum Teil gewünschten Effekt, dass auch sie lauter, doch leider auch deutlich wütender als beabsichtigt wurden. „Niemand beleidigt unsere Waffen du Schlampe!"

Ups, das war zu harsch gewesen, ich war schon dabei die Hand an meine eigene Waffe zu legen, diese bewahrte ich immer eng am Körper auf, als das Rauschen von eben erneut und dieses mal deutlich lauter zu vernehmen war.

Es war nämlich keinesfalls das heraushängen von Wäsche, wie ich gehofft hatte, es war ein bis dato stiller Beobachter.

Ich sah ihn zuerst in seinem Fall. Obwohl es war eher eine Mischung aus dem Sturzflug eines Raubvogels und dem Sprung einer Katze. Alle seine Muskeln waren gespannt. Sein Körper war athletisch und bar jedes Körperfettes.

Die ganze Erscheinung war eindrucksvoll, die schwarzen Sandalen, die enge schwarze Hose und der graue Hoody mit übergezogener Kapuze, dadrüber der nur halb zugeknöpfte Mantel unterstrichen den Akzent in seinem Gesicht. Seine Maske war unglaublich. Sie zeigte eigentlich nichts, doch das machte sie so furcherregent. Sie verspricht, dass es dem Träger egal ist ob du stirbst, es lüstert ihn nicht nach Chaos oder Schmerz, es ist ihm gleichgültig, ob deine Kehle durchgeschnitten ist oder du langsam verblutest, wärdend deine Orgene aus deimen aufgeschlitztem Bauch quellen. Diese leere Maske mit dem Nähten sagte mir:'Ich bin', nicht mehr nicht weiger.

Dann war der Moment vorbei. Er landete still ohne irgendeine Sichtbare Anstrengung hinter dem Großmaul.

Ganz ruhig sprache er im Kontrast:"So spricht man nicht mit einer Dame."

Die Menschen drehten sich rasant zu ihm um.

Die Details des Kampfes sind leider nicht zu dokumentieren, denn es war eine Schlachtung. Keine Schreie, keine unnötgen Bewegungen. ER bewegte sich schnell und tötete jeden der drei mit einem präzisen Schnitt in die Kehle, bevor sie überhaupt reagieren konnten.

Dann drehte er sich zu mir um.

Diese leere Maske mit den Nähten sagte mir, renn oder schau zu, du bist heute nicht meine Beute.

Nun sofern ich als Beute bezeichnet werden konnte.

Er hockte sich neben eine Leiche, nahm sein Messer und fing an den ersten der Toten zu zuerlegen, er befreite den Arm von seiner Kleidung und setzte sein Messer am Schultergelenk an.

Vermutlich ist es sehr dumm, was ich nun tue, doch er hatte mich nun einmal nicht angegriffen, also war die unmittelbare Gefahr vorbei. Und bei den Göttern, was für eine Gelegenheit sich mir hier geboten hat!

Ich rief zunächst heiser:'Stopp" Der Ghoul fuhr fort mit dem blankziehen der Knochen im Gelenk. Ich hob meine Tasche auf, mit meiner normalen Stimme konnte ich mich wiederholen:"Stopp!" Er ignorierte mich immer noch. ‚OK Zeit für alles oder nichts' „Wenn jemand ‚Stopp' ruft, hält man in seiner Tätigkeit inne, du Idiot!" Das wirkte. er wandte sich langsam zu mir um, seine wunderbar schnarrende Stimme fragte kühl:"Willst du so gerne sterben, oder weißt du nicht, dass ‚man' einen Ghoul nicht von seiner Beute abhalten kann, ohne selbst zu ebendieser zu werden?" Seinen Kopf legte er schräg und leicht nach vorne gestreckt, als sei er ein Vogel, der einem Wurm beobachtet.

Ich hatte keine Angst und das durfte er auch gerne wissen, also beugte ich mich auch nach vorn um den Kopf vorzustrecken und sprach in das augenlose Gesicht:"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Sie ihn nicht essen dürfen oder zerwirken, ich sagte lediglich ‚Stop'"

In dem Moment zog ich meine Hand aus meiner Tasche und enthüllte ihm, was ich herausgefischt hatte."Sie sollten einhalten, weil sie keine Handschuhe tragen. Sie werden überall ihre Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen." Auffordernd streckte ich ihm meine Notfall Einmalhandschuhe entgegen.


End file.
